Bound by Unbroken Bonds
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Frank gave one of his twin sons to James for protection. Frank knew his own death was a possiblity, but he never suspected that he would loose his mind. After seventeen years, both Neville and Harold Longbottom go through their inheritance and wind up strongly bonded to one another destroying the dark Lord in the process. Still the brothers have much to learn.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lily had just finished bringing her son into the world, this should be the happiest moment of her life and yet it wasn't, the healers gathered around her son. "His core is damaged, twisted, it happens sometimes, he might live, but he'll be in pain unless we can set it right. Setting it right may well kill him in the process." The healer told James and Lily screamed.

"Not my baby, not my Harry, please save him!" Lily said and thrashed on the bed, until the sleeping spell hit her and she fell into unconsiousness. The healers worked frantically on the still form of the baby, while James watched with desolation in his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, marrying Lily was supposed to have kept his children safe, his Father had told him to find a muggle born girl and not take no for a answer, to ensure the future of his line. Yet just as the Malfoy, the Greengrasses, the Blacks and so many more, his son was going to die too soon, because of what his family had done in the name of blood purity. James felt his magic crackle around him as he screamed and screamed, seeing the woman he loved sedated and the healers trying to save his child.

"James?" Frank asked standing in the doorway his face pale. "Your son? Your heir, will he make it?"

"I-I don't know!" James said and Frank stepped up to James, putting his arms around his partner, his fellow member of the order. He had wanted his sons and James' to be great friends, but now, to see what was happening around them.

"There is another way, would you take one of my children James, perhaps if one of my boys is with you. One of my boy's is considered a Potter, the other might live. As it is now, the prophesy points only towards my family."

"They share a core, how could we seperate them, I saw them Frank, I saw your boys." James said and Frank nodded.

"Blood adoption, it would only hold until their seventeenth year, it couldn't withstand the onslaught of their inheritance." Frank said. "We'll bring them together then, but if we do this, no one but us will know. Alice, Alice will be devistated, but it is better this way. This way one of my son's has a chance of surviving and you have an heir. They are both so strong, my little boys, so very strong." Frank said and tears filled his eyes, James nodded a frantic light in his eyes.

"Modify my memories, please I can't handle this." James said and stared at where the healers were trying and obviously failing to save his son. It was all too clear to many that the child would not survive.

"If that is how you wish it, but Harold will have to be told eventually."

"Of course we can do it together." James said and Frank smiled sadly.

"No James we won't be doing it together, you won't remember." Frank said before placing the baby in James' arms and chanting a ritual that would make the dying child seem like his own and his son seem like James' child. It was used when there was no other heir readily available and was very old very powerful magic. "I am so sorry Harold." Frank said before handing the baby to James and modifying his memories. "That child now belongs to me, try everything you can to save it, but if you cannot you must not give it to the Potters." He told the healers and they stared at him, all had been focused on the two children. "You will never reveal the nature of what has occured here, as long as either the Potters or my family are alive." The unbreakable vow they had sworn to protect their pacients came into effect, before they turned their attention back to trying to save the baby. Their efforts were for naught, at six in the morning on the first of August, the child that had been named Harold Agustus Longbottom went back to the void.

James brought home his infant son, sending a sympathy card to the Longbottoms and attending the buriel cermony a week later. Thirteen months passed without insident, his son grew to be both a happy and healthy little boy and then Voldemort attacked. Frank's and James' agreement held until the thirtieth of August, some seventeen years later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry was getting ready to go after Voldemort's Horcruxes, when he felt the first lash of the pain. He doubled over, as it felt like his skin was being ripped apart, his very soul torn in two. He screamed and screamed and he heard two other souls screaming in his mind, one was of light and the other of dark. He clutched at the light soul and it returned the embrace, desperately trying to cling to life, to cling to him, to cling to his brother. To cling to his other half, as the agony tore through them, they escaped together into the reacesses of their minds. The dark soul wasn't as lucky, it had no one and nothing to cling to, as it was ripped apart, trying desperately to hold on to pieces of its tattered spirit. One by one they broke, as the two souls clung to one another, clung so tightly that they became one.

One soul sharing two bodies would seem impossible, except for the fact that they already shared magical cores, but the boys both refused to let go of one another, even as they merged with each other, they couldn't go back to their bodies, they weren't safe, they weren't together.

When the wards failed, Minerva Mcgonagall apparated to Number Four Privit Drive and raced up to the bedroom of the boy, everyone had assumed was Harry Potter. She found instead the body of what seemed to be Neville Longbottom, he was unresponsive to her voice, his eyes didn't react to the light and somehow Harry had been stolen right from under the Order's noses. Neville needed immidate medical aid and he needed his Gran to be informed of what had happened to her heir. Mcgonagall apparated with the child in her arms, to outside the wards of Hogwarts. She ran with his still form clutched to her chest, all the way to the Hospital Wing, using her magic to increase her speed. Pomphrey stared at her and the child she held clutched in her arms.

"Put him on the bed Minerva, I'll take it from here, inform his Gran of what has happened." Pomphrey said and Minerva ran away to use the floo, but the Longbottoms didn't answer. With little hope of finding them Minerva apparated to Saint Mungos.

"I'm looking for Augusta Longbottom."

"Her Grandson is in the critical care ward, perhaps you should come back at a..." The man trailed off as Minerva ran down the halls of Saint Mungos and stared as she saw Augusta weeping over a bed, she stared at Neville Longbottom and thought of the day that they had lost his twin.

"We need to take Neville to Hogwarts Augusta, I have a hunch, as impossible as it might seem."

"I'll try anything!" Augusta said and Minerva nodded, she picked up the boy and went to the floo with Augusta right behind her. Augusta stared at the other boy on the bed, as if she had seen a ghost and she might as well have. She felt faint and Madam Pomphrey escorted her over to a chair, giving her a calming draught, before putting both boys into the same bed.

"If this is what I think it is, there have been three documented cases in the history of our world." Madam Pomphrey said and banished the boy's clothing to preserve their modesty, once they were under the covers. She positoned each young man, so the were touching as much of each other as possible. "Its alright Harry, its okay Neville, you are safe, its okay to come back into your bodies, you want to have a body again, don't you? Think how much fun you will have running and playing together, think of how happy your Gran will be to see you both. Its alright, you are safe and you are together once more. You have been apart for so very long, both in so much pain, come back to your bodies, split your spirit equally between you, it won't hurt. There will be no pain, only the love those in this room have for you, can't you feel it my boys? Come back to us, we are only waiting for your return."

"If you don't come back to your bodies within the next thirty minutes, a hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor for each minute you stay away from them." Minerva Mcgonagall said.

"You won't be allowed to study plants, nor can you take care of the Greenhouses, if you don't arrive back within the next hour. You will not be able to fly either for the rest of the summer." Augusta said. "Stop being lazy and show some potential!"

"Don't you talk to my brother that way!" Harry said as Neville was pulled back into his body and groaned. "Why am I naked and why did I say that?"

Pomphrey transfigured the sheets into clothing for both boys and Neville stared at Harry wide eyed.

"Blimey its like..."

"Looking in a mirror." Harry finished and frowned. "Can someone tell..."

"Us what's going on?"

"You've bonded together boys, you will be able to think independantly, but now you both share the same magical core and the same soul." Madam Pomphrey said and handed both boys a potion which they downed.

"It always has to be me..."

"Doesn't it?" Neville said and both boys smiled. "You know I've..."

"Yeah I know Nev, so have I." Harry said and hugged Neville, who returned the embrace.

"You should drink these as well, they should help your magic recover from your inheritance." Madam Pomphrey said and smiled as both boys drank their potions obidently.

"You let my brother go through hell." Neville accused.

"Its alright, I remember growing up with Gran now too." Harry said. "Why do we have each other's memories."

"What you are is very rare, you will come to share everything, it will be unbearable for you to be parted, even for a short time."

"Does that include using the loo..."

"Or taking a shower?"

"Yes boys, it does and any romantic relationship you might wish for, will also have to be between the two of you and your partner or partners."

"Who'd accept having a relationship with a bloke...

"That has two bodies."

"Many would, double bonded twins are said to be great lovers, both knowing how to please their chosen partner more then any one man could. You will share pain as well as pleasure, if one of you is hurt, the other will feel it. Despite being individuals, you will share a common mind."

"This sounds like a bloody..."

"Science fiction story, my brother..."

"The parasite, but which one..."

"Is the parasite?" The boys said and laughed at the same time. "This is weird, but absolutely..."

"Wicked."

"Why don't you trade off saying sentences?" Madam Pomphrey suggested.

"Why? Its more fun to talk..."

"Like this."

"Because it is confusing for others."

"You think its not..."

"Confusing for us? But we're managing..."

"So you should too." They grinned at each other. "We're sleepy..."

"Can we please get some rest..."

"And talk about this later?" The boys said and Madam Pomphrey nodded.

"Your bodies need to adjust, its only natural for you to be tired." Madam Pomphrey said. "We will all be here when you wake." She added.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Madam Pomphrey said.

"I do too boys, I love you." Augusta said. "I'm so glad you've come back to us Harold."

"My name is Harry." Harry said and yawned before falling into sleep, his brother following shortly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took a month for both Neville and Harry to fully recover and get used to who they were now. Harry found that he was a lot more cautious then he had been in the past, while Neville who had been thoughtful about his actions before the bond, was almost reckless in comparison. They didn't need to get to know one another, because they were one another, merely two sides of the same coin.

Harry smiled and turned to his twin, as they apparated to the train station. "So Har, you ready for our final year?" He asked and Neville grinned.

"Recon I am Har." Neville said in reply, as everyone stared at both of them.

"Hold your head up high Har, don't let them intimidate you, we're strong..."

"Yeah I know, but I've never had to deal with this before, can you..." He trailed off as Harry held his hand and smiled thankfully at the boy.

"Look there's Ron and Hermione!" Harry waved enthusiastically to his friends and they stared at him in shocked surprise. "Hey Ron, Hermione, its me Harry! Our parents wanted to protect us with some dodgy magic, which sort of backfired." Harry said and knew it was going to be all over the papers tomorrow. "I'm really Neville's twin brother Harold, but call me Harry okay?"

"Mate why does it always happen to you?" Ron asked coming over to them. "If you really are Harry, what's the worst thing I ever did."

"You hit my brother with a Support Cedric Diggory badge, it really hurt his feelings at the time." Neville said and crossed his arms. "You aren't a very good friend, you either Hermione, but Harry needs you, so I'll stay quiet beyond this."

"I wish you hadn't said that Nev."

"Sorry Har." Neville said. "But its true, loyalty is important, I can't trust them, they haven't been all that loyal to you Harry, believing what the papers say automatically. I can even tell you that the papers are a load of codswallap, but you turned on him year after year and it really hurt him. When he's in pain so am I, so you better not hurt us."

"Don't threaten my friends please Nev." Harry said and Neville smiled at him.

"Your my brother, my little brother I'd assume, since I was the one my Father kept." Neville said. "Its my duty to protect you."

"You great big softy." Harry said and ruffled Neville's hair.

"Oi watch the hair."

"Why should I, when its more fun to mess with it."

"If you do, I'll mess with yours."

"I don't care about my hair Nev." Harry said. "Before our inheritance is was a nightmare." He said and both boys laughed.

"Wow uncanny that."

"Actually its rather hard to keep up a conversation, as though we were 'normal'." Harry said using air quotes and realizing that Ron wouldn't understand, because Ron had grown up in a wizard household. Neville was puzzled by some of the traditions Harry was used to and it was the same for Harry. Harry insisted on going to a movie together, while Neville had gotten them good seats for a Quidditch game. Neville enjoyed Quidditch, he'd just been too intimidated before to play. They both agreed to try out as beaters and Harry was looking forward to the challenge of learning a new position.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the first week, we were always finishing..."

"Each other's sentences, despite sharing a strong mental link..."

"We're still individuals, I wonder about your brothers now." Harry said and smiled at Ron.

"Do you think if we wrote them a letter..."

"They would respond?"

"Don't think your any better then you ever were Potter." Draco said and both boys stiffened.

"If you ever wish to fight us, simply do it and be done. Though be warned, we fight together and we'll wipe your smarmy arse and send you back home crying to Daddy, like the little boy you are." They said and everyone stared at him. "What? We're tired of putting up with his shit, we're so much stronger now, then we were before and we don't have to put up with him acting like a bratty little boy. Either grow up, grow a pair and start addressing us with the proper respect, or the Houses of Longbottom and Potter-Black will sue for defamation of proud and noble lineage. That is a crime punishable by seven years in Azkaban and a fine of one million galleons. We both know that the only reason you got away with it, was that Harry had no knowledge of our customs. Harry isn't the boy he was, neither is Neville, we're both more then that now and you will treat us with the respect we deserve, or we will prosecute."

"Potter gave as good as he got."

"Yes, but that was before, when we were unwhole, what do you think its like to live without half of your soul. Then again I suppose Daddy dearest would know a fair bit about that, considering that he licked the boots of a man that split his soul into seven parts. If Voldemort couldn't withstand us, or our bond, what makes you think you have a chance Malfoy? If we wanted to either kill, or make your life miserable , we could do so quite easily. Though we consider that to be hardly sporting, you aren't currently our enemy, I suggest that you don't make the mistake of becoming our enemy, it could be hazardous to one's health."

Both boys got huge satisfaction from Malfoy going pale and bug eyed. "I...You...You'll pay for this Potter."

"There is no one called Potter here, we are both Longbottoms now, we always were. It is boys like you Draco Malfoy, that give Slytherin House its bad reputation. No wonder one of us decided not to be a part of a house, that would welcome such a petty person under its roof." Then they both spun on their heels, robes flaring out dramatically and headed towards the train, carrying their baggage between them. "Oh and Malfoy, Gran gave us protective charms, which can block any malignant spell, charm, or hex, so I suggest not trying to curse us. You would not enjoy the results at all." They first got their bags onto the train and carried both the Mimbletonia and Hedwig's cage on board. They settled into a compartment and Neville pulled out a gobstone set from their travel case. Without saying a word, Harry set it up and both boys grinned, starting to play. Gobstones wasn't like other games, which weren't any fun anymore to play against each other, because they always knew the other's next move. They both looked up when Ron and Hermione entered the cabin.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said and the twins smiled.

"Well, it was about time he was taken down a peg, or three." Neville and Harry said together.

"You should have seen his face."

"Put it in our pensive, we'd like to see it, but the entire point was to make him see how pointless his behavior now was. There's a reason that Light and Dark Houses don't act aggressively against each other, nothing against your family Ron, but you don't know Pureblood politics the way Gran raised Neville to. We think that blood superiority is stupid, especially when it relates to blood traitors, just because a family betrays another, doesn't mean their entire line should be punished."

"Do you know what Hogarth Weasley did?" Ron asked. "He cursed the Malfoy family, only to have a single male child in each generation. I don't mind being called a blood traitor, there are worse things then that." He said and all four people shudder.

"Is there any way of reversing it?"

"Not that anyone has figured out, Draco may be a Ponce, but there's a reason for it. Dad taught me a lot about the family history this summer, stuff I didn't want to know." He added darkly and the twins reached out to clap him on the back.

"Yeah well mate, we know how you feel." They both said and Ron nodded.

"If anyone knows how hard it is to grow up, it would be you." Ron said. "So are you still thinking about being a Auror."

"We don't have any set plan after Hogwarts, whatever one of us would do, the other would have to have the same career and we haven't settled on anything yet. After all we've just started to get used to having a twin brother, we don't really need to heap more on our plate, until after graduation. Gran says that we should focus on our studies and that she'll let us take some time to decide what exactly we want to do."

"Don't envy you guys." Ron said. "That would be right weird."

"Yeah, well people do weird things in war, we think one of our parents, or both were trying to protect us, but we can't be certain. Healers swear unbreakable vows to give their patients confidentiality and agree to their wishes. If the Potter heir was the baby our parents buried, it could be that the Potters were in on it as well."

"It is understandable, I mean after all you were the only ones that the prophesy could apply to, your parents must have been pretty scared." Hermione said.

"Well it could have been outside of Britain, apart from the line about thrice defying the dark lord. Actually we're looking forward to just relaxing and playing Quidditch."

"You're joining the team?"

"We're thinking of being beaters, it could be a lot of fun and Gran doesn't want us to get into trouble this year. Well we think she said that more to Harry, then to Neville, but still Gran's scary when she gets angry." They said.

"Could you try to talk separately?"

"That's just for the public, with you we feel like we can relax, its easier for us this way." The twins said and Harry frowned as he got sprayed with gobstone ink.

"Yuck."

"We could play a four card game, with you both on the same team."

"We'd know one another's cards, it would be an unfair advantage."

"Team cribbage then, I just got a board to show some people in my old muggle studies class. I played with my parents over the summer." Hermione said and the twins nodded.

"Okay, if you feel like it Ron, though you'll have to teach us."

"I don't mind teaching you how to play." Hermione said and dealt out the cards, they played until the food trolley arrived.

"We'll have six liquorish wands, five pumpkin pasties, five chocolate frogs and some sherbet if you have any."

"Here you are boys, anything for either of you?" She asked Ron and Hermione.

"I'd like two pumpkin pasties." Hermione said and paid for them, before unwrapping a sandwich. Harry opened the suitcase, while Neville bit into a pumpkin pasty.

"I forgot to mention, but you have a nice owl Nev."

"Thanks it was a birthday present from Gran, Trevor never liked me much and I think he's happier wherever he is." Neville said and took another bite of the pasty. "So do you think your sister would be alright with dating two blokes?" Neville asked and Harry laughed as Ron choked on a bite of sandwich.

"You'd have to ask her." Ron managed.

"She's our first choice and we'd rather just have one, three is alright, but having four would be a crowd. Do to our bond, what we feel, the other feels and we both love your sister Ron, we'd never hurt her."

"I know that, but its something that's hard to wrap my head around."

"It would be for anyone, its understandable, you almost finished Harry?" Neville asked and Harry nodded pulling out grilled chicken, asparagus and potatoes.

"Gran insisted that we eat something healthy, in addition to the junk food." He then pulled out his new wand having to buy wands with twin cores had been hard on both boys. They had asked Olivander, if he could somehow merge both cores, but Olivander suggested that it might be better if they bought new wands, to replace the old, the boys had reluctantly agreed and tried out all his twin wands, until they found two hippogryph and rosewood wands that seemed to work well for them. "Latin for Heat!" Harry cast the spell and grinned as steam rose from the container. "Don't fill up on pasties, leave some for me too, okay?" Harry asked starting to eat his half of the meal, before passing it to his brother and grabbing a chocolate frog. He ripped off the packaging and opened his mouth tipping the frog in and closing it afterwards. He frowned as the frog tried to escape his mouth and Neville laughed at his expression, taking the plate from him.

"Apparently you don't like to eat them that way." Neville said and Harry smiled around a mouthful of chocolate, before chewing the frog slowly, letting the chocolate melt on his tongue, his brother was happy and he was with his friend, his life was good. He finished the frog and opened his sherbet, eating it with the small spoon.

"I never knew that they sold sherbet."

"Its something you have to ask for, they sell a lot of other things that are more expensive then their top shelf products." Neville said and smiled. "The company that runs the trolley system is a well known caterer, who will send the bill to Gran." He took a bite of the chicken. "Don't worry Hermione, Harry and I made this last night, one hundred percent untouched by house elves." He teased and Harry smiled, around his pasty.

"What did you think of this term's homework, its interesting how the teachers changed, after You Know Who died." Harry said.

"Yes, well I suppose they'd be on the run by now, or at least the smart ones would, except for those that know they are going to get off." Neville said and ate some more of the chicken, before yawning.

"Want some of this Nev?"

"No I think I'll sleep." Neville said and yawned again. "We sort of left packing to the last minute and I'm tired."

"Okay Nev, have good dreams yeah?"

"I'll try to." Neville said. "Wake me if they start to get bad, alright?"

"Yeah Nev, I will." Harry promised and handed Neville a blanket and a pillow from the travel suitcase. "Maybe I'll get some sleep too, if that's okay guys."

"Its fine Harry, get some rest."

"You can have any of the sweets, just save some for us, because its a while before then next Hogwarts weekend." Harry said. "Gran told me in no uncertain terms that I was not to go sneaking out this term." He said and chuckled. "Guess she knows me pretty well, through Nev." Harry said, before getting out his own blanket and settling down, leaning his head against Neville's.

"Those are warding blankets, why do you need them?"

"I have pretty bad nightmares, without a blanket and Neville shares my dreams and memories." Harry replied with a yawn. "We're still getting used to sharing power and it makes us sleepy." Harry said and rested his head on his brother's shoulder, when Neville slept, it was hard for Harry to stay awake, do to their twin bond. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_They met on a Quidditch field, with their firebolts in hand. "Ready Harry?"_

_"You bet, lets try four this time Nev." Harry said and Neville grinned._

_"A challenge, I like it."_

_"Thought you'd say that, you're becoming more like me."_

_"Yes, well your becoming more like me too." Neville said and they kicked off into the air, beaters bats appearing in their hands. It had taken them both a while to get used to controlling their dreams and their Gran had insisted on them learning Occlumancy, so they didn't have to constantly share one another's thoughts, if they didn't want to sometimes. Still they found it unsettling to be out of each other's minds. Four bludgers appeared and they beat them back and forth between each other and at targets, laughing as one hit a target and made it explode into firework. They continued to play until their bodies were jostled and they both felt someone shaking them._

"Go away Mione, sleepy." _They protested and the shaking only got worse, until they were forced to wake up. _

"You need to get ready boys." Hermione said gently and they nodded, taking out their robes and flicking out the wrinkles with a quick snap of the wrist.

"Gran made me change my whole wardrobe, now I look like a right git." Harry complained.

"Or you look like the scion of three ancient and noble families." Neville said and Harry stuck his tongue out at him, Neville just laughed and pushed his brother gently. "You got my robes all wet."

"Well my hair is wet." Harry said and both boys cast drying spells, before shrugging on their robes, which instantly molded to their skin and moved as they did.

"Gran insisted that we start to dress properly, these robes are comfortable, but they don't feel like either of us." Neville said and sighed. "You both have a good summer, sorry we never asked, Harry has gotten more forgetful and I've gotten less, but I never can seem to remember to ask."

"My summer was interesting, after I realized that we didn't need to go running through the woods, looking for bits of Dark Lord, I went to Australia with my parents. I got to pet a Kangaroo and baby Kuala, what about you Ron?"

"Mum was in state over Bill and Fleur's wedding, but afterwards I just hung out with my family. You recon someone else will try to take over?"

"It would have to be someone all the deatheaters would be willing to listen to, somehow I think our mutual crazy cousin wouldn't be that interested in bending the knee to anyone or anything, besides the Dark Lord." Neville said and Harry laughed.

"Yeah, can't say I see that happening either, Old Tommy Boy could control that many different people, but the others don't seem to have his cunning." Harry said.

"Really Harry, Old Tommy Boy?" Neville asked and chuckled. "It was all I could do to keep a strait face." Both Ron and Hermione laughed and the brothers grinned. The train stopped and they got out of their compartment, Harry putting the container back into the travel bag and storing the rest of the sweets with it.

"You want to share a carriage..."Harry stopped dead and stared at Ginny, she smiled shyly at Harry.

"Hi Ginny, would you like to go out with us?" Neville asked smiling at Ginny. "I mean its cool if you don't want to date both of us, we could just re..."

"I'd love to go out with you both, next Hogshead trip alright?" Ginny asked and blushed.

"Yeah, that would be fine, sorry about Harry, he's not the smoothest bloke. You want to sit with us, we were just about to grab a carriage with Ron and Hermione."

"That would be nice, oh and Harry, my eyes are up here."

"You...You look great Ginny, really great, like you've become a woman since I last."

_"Harry you are making a fool out of us, you need to relax." _Neville thought and Harry smiled, not particularly caring about that, Ginny would forgive him, she always did.

"You're really pretty, not that you weren't before, but wow." Harry said and his ears turned red, Ginny smiled at them both.

"I'm still the same Ginny Harry, you look nice too." She said and Harry and Neville both had dopey grins on their faces.

"I think someone is in lurve." Ron teased.

"Do be quiet Ronald." Ginny said and the twins seemed to snap out of it.

"Lets get a carriage, before they are all taken." Hermione said and they walked to the carriages together, getting into the first empty one they saw. It drove off and the ride was slightly awkward, as Ron and Hermione looked everywhere but at one another and the twins would glance at Ginny, before looking away and blushing.

They arrived at the castle and sat down at Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione on either side of the twins and Ginny across the table from them. She liked the way the twins looked at her, they were both more shy then Harry had been, but Neville seemed to have gained a lot more confidence. Although they looked identical, Ginny knew how to tell them apart, just like she always knew which of her twin brothers were which. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall brought out the sorting hat.

"Bonds are forged and broken,

Nothing is as it may seem,

For too long I have spoken,

About the founder's dream.

You do not pay attention,

Or listen to my advise or song,

So how should I advise you?

If you are determined to

Lead yourselves wrong.

Most desperately you cling,

To where your forefathers,

Once belonged.

I do not force anyone,

To choose who they shall be.

For you see each could

Have been sorted differently.

Everyone has many sides to them,

So consider a different path,

Then that of your kith and kin.

I try to convince you to take,

The road less traveled by,

Yet you ignore my advise,

Without thinking twice.

Not Slytherin, you cry,

Or beg not to be a Hufflepuff,

Quite frankly I've almost had enough.

Each house is strong and true,

Yet full of enmity for each other too.

Slytherin and Gryffindor inability to get along.

Is part of many a ballad and a song.

Equally destain of one another,

Are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

Why must you pit,

Brother against brother?

Why must you make the same mistakes,

Year after year?

To me this has never been very clear.

Yet still I am only a hat,

One that no one will listen to at that.

So I'll say this year the first thing that comes into my head,

Perhaps you'll find that you belong better

in the house I choose for you instead.

I begged the teachers of this school,

To resort the students that wish and they have agreed,

So if you feel as though you don't belong,

Or wish for a different side,

In the argument of right and wrong.

Come on up and try me on your head,

You might be surprised where you end up instead.

Come Brave Gryffindors, don't be scardy cats,

Will you Slytherins accept my challenge,

Or will you not listen to this hat.

Ravenclaws show intelligence that is true,

Still there is so far only reading will take you.

Hufflepuff are loyal friends, but many houses

can meet their ends.

So try me on, I dare you, what are you scared of.

After all I'm just a hat, perhaps a bit of a crazy one at that."

The entire hall fell silent and Neville and Harry both stood up together. "We'd like to ask for a resort." They said together. "Though you will place us in the same house, we are a pair."

"Very well, if you are sure, but where you end up I cannot tell." The hat said and both boys stepped forward.

"You said to one of us once, that we would do well in Slytherin, to the other you said that Hufflepuff was where we would make our true friends. So we ask that you sort us true, whatever you choose." They said and another stool was brought over.

"_I do not see how I could have missed it, you boys share a twin link don't you?"_

_"We do." They both agreed._

_"Difficult, very difficult, you wish to prove yourself yes, to put your metal to the test? Do you wish to go to Slytherin?_

_"Not particularly but it would be smart to get their perspective, perhaps you could consider Slytherin house, this year's elective."_

_"Ah I see you play to my vanity, you know I enjoy rhyme and meter, just as much as I enjoy vexing wizards, but be warned hatred could be your defeater."_

_"We're safe, we have our charms."_

_"Yes that is true, but what would you do, if they wished to poison you?"_

_"The house elves would never let any contaminated food through their kitchens, anyway Gran gave us plates that detect poisons, though I don't think this was her intention."_

_"Very true, your Gran has always been a power onto herself, if we all agree, then we might proceed. _Slytherin!" The hat called out and silence filled the hall.

"Will you teach us the reason behind the war, even Neville doesn't understand your reasoning and we'd both like to." The twins said together and walked across the hall.

"You'll never be one of us."

"Perhaps we won't but the Hat considered this house for both of us." They said. "Not very seriously for one, it wanted Neville in Hufflepuff, but he wanted to be in the same house as our father, to make Gran proud." They said and sat down together, smiling as Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw, not many others took the hat up on its offer. Harry opened the case and passed a plate to his brother.

"Charmed plates Longbottom?" Draco sneered.

"Yes, Gran has paid quite a few galleons to keep us both safe, after our inheritance, we developed a rather strong twin bond and Voldemort should know better then to go leaving bits of his soul in the heads of powerful little boys." They both shrugged elegantly, as the first years were sorted and Severus stood up.

"This year we have four new professors, the Ministry has decided in light of recent events that both Muggle Studies and Pureblood Practices be mandatory lessons at this school."

"But sir."

"You do not get to question me Granger, I am the Headmaster of this school and I deserve your respect." Severus said. "In addition we have several new staff members. Professor Smith will be teaching Muggle Studies, Professor Greengrass will be teaching Pureblood Practices, I expect you to give them both the utmost respect. Then there is Professor Burnbrook who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Gerigan, who will be teaching Old Magic as an elective for those who wish to sign up. You must be past sixth year in order to do so and a paper will be passed to those who qualify." Snape said and smiled. "The common rooms are open to those that receive an invitation, from two or more people. The Forbidden forest shall remain forbidden to students and clubs will be allowed, if the Headmaster approves them and a teacher will randomly come to monitor meetings. As a further stipulation in the goal of mutual understanding, there shall be a Grey magic class, opened to all interested in joining and taught by me. Though I warn you that you should not come to this class, if you are uninterested in learning Grey spells. That being said, I'm sure that you all are quite hungry after sitting in a tiny train for several hours, enjoy the feast." He said and food appeared on the table, Harry and Neville both waited attempting to observe the proper president.

"As the oldest new member of the House, the oldest of you should start serving." Someone finally said.

"Ah wouldn't you like to know who's the oldest." They both said together and served each other some of the food in front of them, before passing the bowls down in either direction and levitating some of the food over to the other side, as was the proper Wizard custom to being a meal. Food was to be enjoyed in silence and it was considered rude to speak while someone was eating. Harry served himself things that Neville didn't have on his plate and vice versa, though the boys both chose several of their favorites, they ate a fairly balanced meal and sighed when it was over.

_"It tastes horrid, but Gran will kill us if we don't."_ Neville thought and Harry nodded, taking out the nutrient potion and malnutrition elixir, of course most people could distinguish the potions when they saw them. "We have no love loss with muggles, we just don't like bullies." They said together and drained both potions, being starved had messed with their magical core, when they had managed to break free of the bindings that had been placed on it. They also drank the core strengthener that most Purebloods drank for the first year after their inheritance. They smiled as the deserts arrived and both took some trickle Tart and chocolate cake. They ate a bite of the chocolate cake, before switching to the tart, until their plates were clean and they were full. "Do you like having your magical creature traits Goyle? We tend to take a potion that suppresses them, after all we've got enough to deal with." They asked and Goyle's head shot up.

"Don't listen to them Goyle."

"One time use veriteserum and Severus can brew the potion for you, we like to play on a level playing field." They said.

"If your so interested in that, why don't you tell us which one is Harry and which one is Neville."

"We have two different personalities, despite sharing a strong mental link and a magical core. Though we both wanted to be like the men, we thought our fathers were. We cannot see them in the same light, considering that they kept us from one another for years. Do you need beaters?"

"So you can sabotage our team, I don't think so."

"We are members of Slytherin House now, family first, then House, then allies is that not the case."

"Weasley will not be pleased."

"Ron doesn't see the grey areas, we're hoping to, but we aren't dark wizards. We don't like to be cruel to others."

"Could have fooled me Harry."

"Ah but you are a rival and cruelty to one's rival is a time honored tradition within Hogwarts, is it not? Do you know where the kitchens are Draco?" They asked and Draco paled. "Thought that you didn't." They both smiled. "We're not above making threats, threaten what we consider ours and you will pay, Daddy has more pressing things to worry about then his darling boy, saving his own skin perhaps?"

"This isn't like either of you."

"Perhaps we changed, or perhaps we're letting loose a side of ourselves that we didn't before. Or perhaps a part of Voldemort still lives on in both of us, believe what you will." Both boys said and smirked, they were having more fun then either could remember. Neville had always been observant, but with Harry's charisma the boys were a force to be not taken lightly. "Rest assured the punishment would suit the crime, we wish to court Ginny Weasley and any that stand in our way, will discover that we inherited more then our hair from our Gran."

"Hiding in plain sight." Someone muttered.

"Perhaps, or perhaps we allowed ourselves to be who other's wished us to be and now are interested in being who we wish to be." The twins shrugged. "It makes no difference, we are who we are now and that is different then who we once were. We were forced to live without half our magic, because a madman was after us and yes Voldemort was mad, he split his soul into seven pieces, if he wasn't insane before he did that, he definitely was afterward." Several people around the table paled. "Voldemort said once to me that Dumbledore knew that there was no good, or evil, only those too weak to take it. We have no desire to be weak, but neither do we wish to loose ourselves to the seduction of the dark, as so many of our relations already have." They smirked as other tables started to get up. "Perhaps the prefect should lead us to our common room, or shall we sit here all night debating the nature of magic? We at least would be glad of such intriguing discussion, but find that we need our beauty sleep." They said and Malfoy snorted. "It wouldn't do to get bags under our eyes after all, how ghastly!" They said and Bullstrode tittered, she knew that they were in fact making fun of Malfoy and perhaps several others did as well, Harry didn't particularly care, nor did Neville.

"Alright, follow me to the common room, it would be appreciated if it wasn't over run with other houses."

"When we wish to see our friends, we will respect the wishes of others, who don't appreciate their company as much as we do."

"Its more then just the magical core and the twin bond isn't it?"

"We have a strong mental bond, all those that share a magical core do. We also happen to be in a relationship of sorts, as we like pleasing one another, we find it most enjoyable. if we try hard and if the result is worth it, we can sense the other's emotions."

"Remarkable, you are much like the Weasley Twins, are you not?" Pansy said and they looked at her surprised.

"Your public face is flawless Pansy, we thought that you were much less smart then you just showed us." They said and smiled as she preened at the compliment.

"You know how it is, in order to obtain an advantageous match, I need to act in a certain manner. Everyone puts on an act, choosing and discarding certain aspects of themselves, do they not?" Pansy asked and the boys both nodded.

"That can be true, or rejecting certain aspects of their nature and that dear lady is why we are here. Our magic will never settle properly if we do not know ourselves and each other well enough for it to. Our guardian recognizes that, even if we did not tell her that we made a split decision to be sorted into Slytherin House. We were beginning to question what had brought us to live the lives we have so far and came to the conclusion that this aspect of our personality needed to be examined as well. Then the only obstacle left was to figure out the how of it."

"I had no idea that you were this intelligent."

"Well one does not survive abusive muggles and a dark lord without being intelligent. As our core was split between us and bound, certain traits were as well. We believe that our Parents, both real and imagined meant well, but they didn't understand the nature of our bond. One of us was weaker then the other, but more observant and the other was more intelligent but learned from an early age that it was bad to show it. He repressed that part of himself, burying it deep and only using it truly when he was about to be hurt, or his life was in danger. Not only was one of us more intelligent, but he also possessed the greater skill at manipulating our core. It wasn't until after our inheritance that we worked on not surprising parts of ourselves. It took nearly a month, but by the end of it, we had some ability to both think for ourselves and collectively and we were much more knowledgeable about who and what we are. We're telling you this because we wish not to alienate our new house and would like to make allies here. We are unsure of what the future holds for us, but it is good to always have at least a few friends, if some leave you because you wish to understand yourself, then they weren't your true friends in the first place. There is only one person in the world each of us truly trusts and that is our brother." They smiled. "We also hope that if we share with you, you might share with us and we don't like putting up silencing wards, its draining to magic that could be put to better purposes. Sooner or later those sharing a dorm would find out about our night terrors and Gran ordered us not to overtax our core, as it is stabilizing and we could damage it."

"You both are very powerful, if..." Pansy paled and they both nodded.

"If the damage was severe enough, Pomphry calculates that it could destroy half of Hogwarts, we've been ordered only to do necessary spells." The boys continued to follow the Slytherins. "Is there some announcement we need to attend?"

"Not tonight, the Head of House gives an announcement on the night after the feast." Pansy said and they both nodded.

"Pansy!" Draco whined.

"If you wish to be a fool Malfoy, then so be it, but do not think that I will join you." Pansy said and sniffed, as they continued to walk through the castle.

"Its much easier to walk to breakfast from the dungeons, though I bet we'll put on some weight not having to walk up and down those stairs every day." Harry said and Neville laughed.

"Oh you will still be walking up and down stairs, most lessons are in fact held upstairs from the dungeons." Pansy said and they both shrugged.

"Wouldn't be Hogwarts without the stairs." Neville said. "How deep do these tunnels go?"

"Feel free to explore them, but don't expect us to go looking for you." Draco said.

"They are rather similar to a maze and the underground is as big as the castle itself. We like to transfigure rocks into animals sometimes and chase after them down the tunnels." Bullstrode said and the boys nodded.

They found themselves in front of the wall leading to the Slytherin common room. "Why have we stopped, is Malfoy lost?" They asked.

"This is the entrance to the common room!" Malfoy snapped and they grinned.

"Temper, temper Malfoy." They chided together and saw how many people tried to hide their amusement.

"Toujurs Pur." Malfoy intoned and both Harry and Neville stared at the common room in surprise.

"Blimey, why you need five fireplaces?"

"We are under the lake, I'll show you to our dorm room." Malfoy said and lead the way to the boy's dormitory, the dormitory looked a lot like the Gryffindors, except for instead of red covers, their beds were covered in black sheets and green wallpaper covered two walls, the other two showed the black lake and Neville and Harry approached it fascinated. "You won't see much tonight, most species that live in the lake are diurnal in nature."

"Wicked!" Both boys said and went over to the largest bed, where their trunks already sat. They pulled out their blankets and spelled them to go under the second sheet, before grabbing out their bathroom supplies and frowning. "Where's the bathroom?" They asked and Malfoy pointed, they followed his gesture and found the proper room, before slicking their hair to stay in place, next they washed their faces with a pumice stone that was spelled to make the skin healthy and brushed their teeth. Finally they picked up the kits and went back into the bedroom, settling into their bed, as Malfoy stared at them before laughing.

"You might wish to look like those of superior breeding, but you never will be of superior breeding."

"Just because our family raises children differently then yours Draco, doesn't mean you are any better, or worse then us. You are quite simply more childish." They said, before closing their curtains and pulling back the covers on their bed. They fell asleep within moments and were woken several minutes later by a furious Headmaster Snape.

"You may wish to laze in bed, while others wait in the common room, but you are in my house now and..."

"They told us that there were meetings to attend tomorrow."

"And of course, being the gullible fools that you are, you believed them." Severus said and sighed. "Come along then Longbottoms." He said and they both got out of bed and followed him. "Now we can begin, such behavior does not bring honor to our House." He said quietly. "You have wasted my time, which I consider precious with a idiotic school boy prank, I know some of you are better then this!" He said and most of the house looked cowed. "Now as the most reviled house you are to look after one another, you are not to have petty rivalries."

"We can't bait Malfoy Professor?" The twins said and Snape glared at them.

"No you may not bait Malfoy, nor may he bait you, as hard as it is for me, I shall take one hundred points from my own House, per incident, you are now recognized as adults within our community, it is time you acted like it." Snape stated and the twins felt their faces flush slightly glancing over to Malfoy, who was admiring his fingernails. "Nor is such behavior fitting of a prefect, if you step a toe out of line, I shall strip you of your Headboy badge and give it to the Longbottoms."

"But sir we don't want to be Headboy."

"Well then you should endeavor to insure that Malfoy maintains the position." Snape snapped and Harry smiled.

"But Malfoy baiting is so much fun, it is too bad that you cannot get such an easy rise out of Harry anymore, isn't it Headmaster?" The twins asked and watched Snape's face turn several different colors at once. "You have no idea of who we truly are, you discounted one of us and believed the other to be just like a man that is no more then a distant relation. It is as reasonable to assume that Harry would have turned out like Mr. Malfoy. It has been often said that a son doesn't necessarily take after his Father. If that were the case..." They paused dramatically and smiled enjoying the colors of Snape's face, knowing that he couldn't really do anything to him.

"Detention." Severus said. "And six hundred points from Gryffindor."

"As it states in the Hogwarts bi laws, points cannot be taken from a house for no reason, we are not Gryffindors, we are Slytherins, at any rate there is no penalty for defending yourself against a biased teacher."

"You mean we can."

"BE QUIET!" Snape roared, the fire flaming brightly.

"You make a poor comparison to Voldemort Snape, you might have scared and made us hate you as children, but we see now who you truly are and we don't like what we see. We're going to be powerful, once our magic comes into its full potential. Corvialus." They intoned casting their wands at both themselves and Snape. "Do you really wish to trifle with us Headmaster?" They asked and smiled as Snape shook with rage, Snape was quite strong, but his power was nothing compared to the Twin's and while the twin's magic blazed with a light nearly as bright as the sun, his own magic was dark and seemed sickly. They allowed the magic to die back down. "One would suggest that you do not tempt us to use magic beyond our limits." They said. "Is there anything else we need to know Headmaster?"

"For others of this house, it may be necessary to travel in groups of three or more, for the Longbottoms there is obviously no need." He said. "Dismissed." He barked and then quickly moved from the Common room.

"You have something on Snape, don't you?" Malfoy asked and the twins shrugged.

"Believe what you will, Malfoy." They said and settled into one of the chairs, they smiled as Malfoy's eye gave an involuntary twitch. "Perhaps you need to have your eyes checked, it may help you to see more clearly." They said and Malfoy turned on his heel and went to the boy's dorm room.

"One would suggest that you do not alienate everyone." Pansy said and the twins shrugged.

"If someone truly wishes to be our friend, they will not mind listening to our concerns."

"Apparently you both are acting stupidly, you have a gift for observation and yet you flaunt it? You were once wise enough not to do so Neville."

"You mean I was scared of my own shadow?" They both demanded together, equally angry.

"Ah so you aren't as unflappable as you seem."

"Perhaps that is the case, we are still adjusting, and all of this is very new to us." They said together and stretched.

"I am Blaise Zambini, would you ally yourself with me?" Blaise asked. "I am a practitioner of Grey Magic, the Longbottoms have a long history of being powerful grey magic users."

"It would be nice to learn something of the nature of grey magic, we have discovered an aptitude for it, along with old magic, when our core was thoroughly tested by our guardian." Both boys said and smiled. "We would be honored to accept your offer of alliance, but know that we return Loyalty in kind."

"I would not have it any other way, we will be equals yes?"

"We do not make the mistake in believing that Power is equivalent to might, or being in the right. We wish to be greater then the man who both saved and betrayed us. We wish to make it so that no one will ever consider coming after us, or those we care for and we will do anything to achieve that end."

"You are most complex, what should I call you?"

"Longbottom should suffice, we do not share our given names, with those that have not earned our trust."

"That is fair enough, you are using too much of that potion, I can help you apply it properly if you like."

"That would be appreciated, our Guardian wishes to act as the Longbottom, Potter and Black heirs should and so we have much to learn of propriety, before entering more adult circles."

"We all have much to learn, I am going to Bredoralus Academy in the fall, they give further guidance in many of the subjects offered at Hogwarts and some that are not. Though each class you take has to be registered for."

"Perhaps we will attend, or we might take a year off to enjoy ourselves somewhere sunny. Gran says that she understands our situation and wishes us to be well-adjusted young men. In order to be that, we must first know ourselves, know that which we are capable of and what we are not." They both said and Blaise nodded.

"You are an interesting how does one refer to you Longbottom?"

"We prefer twins, but know that you will call us whatever you like. Perhaps when we are out of the room, or perhaps when we are in it."

"Alright then when not calling you Longbottom, I shall refer to you as twins."

"That is acceptable and what do you prefer to be called Zambini?"

"My name is Blaise, you may use it if you wish, I have no reason to be as guarded as you need to be." Blaise said and the twins nodded, before yawning.

"We're for bed, you coming?"

"Sure, Goyle, Crabbe, you should get some sleep, yeah?" Blaise asked and the boys stared at Zambini and nodded. "They are not as dumb as they seem, their troll blood tends to make them slower then most and sometimes they need to be reminded to do something." Blaise explained and both twins nodded, heading to their dorm and getting into bed once more. They fell asleep, both truly happy for the first time in longer then they could remember.


End file.
